heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Awards system
A'wards System' is a new system of player recognition being added to Heroes of the Storm. It is a mixture of game- and player-chosen recognition and commendations. MVP At the end of every match, excluding Custom matches and Brawls, the game will automatically promote a player to MVP based on their performance in the match. All players will be eligible for the title of MVP and Awards, regardless of whether or not they were on the winning team. The MVP screen will display the MVP’s top three stats from the match. Feats of strength Of course, the MVP isn’t alone in performing heroic feats of strength on the battlefield. Awards will also be distributed at the end of the match to four other players who made significant unique individual contributions to their team. Just like the MVP, skill will earn a place on the Award screen, allowing others to commend a player's achievement, as well as a unique icon next to their name on the end-of-match Stats screen. Examples: *Avenger: Player with the most revenge kills (killed the Hero that last killed them). *Bulwark: Most damage taken by a Warrior Hero; takes the number of deaths into account in order to focus on the efficiency of damage soaked, rather than total damage taken. The tooltip for Bulwark displays the player’s total deaths during the match in addition to damage soaked. *Daredevil: Most escapes at critical health during teamfights. *Dominator: Scored the most takedowns in one life. *Escape Artist: Made the most escapes at critically low health. *Experienced: Most experience earned for the team. *Finisher: Most kills scored. *Guardian: Most team fight damage soaked. *Hat Trick: Scored the first three kills of the game. *Headhunter: Most Mercenary camps captured. *Main Healer: Most healing done to allied heroes. *Painbringer: Most damage dealt to enemy heroes. *Protector: Most damage prevented (e.g. using shields). *Scrapper: Most damage dealt in team fights. *Siege Master: Most damage dealt to enemy structures and Minions. *Silencer: Longest combined Silence time against enemy heroes (including Polymorphs). *Sole Survivor: The only Hero with no deaths. *Stunner: Longest combined Stun time against enemy Heroes. *Team Player: Did not die while outnumbered by the enemy team. *Trapper: Longest combined Root time against enemy heroes. Some feats are tied to a map's secondary objective. *Cannoneer: Most Core damage done on Towers of Doom. *Da Bomb: Most damage dealt with Nukes on Warhead Junction. *Garden Terror: Most damage dealt to Shamblers and neutral Garden Terrors on Garden of Terror. *Guardian Slayer: Most damage dealt to Shrine Guardians on Infernal Shrines. *Immortal Slayer: Most damage dealt to the enemy Immortal on Battlefield of Eternity. *Jeweler: Most gems turned in on Tomb of the Spider Queen. *Master of the Curse: Most damage dealt during Curses on Cursed Hollow. *Moneybags: Most coins turned in on Blackheart's Bay. *Shriner: Most shrine captures on Dragon Shire. *Zerg Crusher: Most damage dealt against enemy Zerg on Braxis Holdout. Commendations Instead of leaving it up to the game to completely decide who had the greatest or most impressive individual impact, everyone in the game can pick an awarded player to commend at the end of every match. Commendations serve as a virtual thumbs-up, recognizing the players that earned some additional attention. By simply clicking the arrow underneath that player’s Award, they can be boosted up. Allied chat will also be available for the duration of the Awards celebration, which should take about 15 seconds in total. Players who receive enough commendations at the end of the match will be elevated to Epic or Legendary status and may even receive a little extra fanfare. Patch changes * * * * * * * * External links *Introductory blog Category:Gameplay